All The King's Men
by iamwintermute
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo, President-Yes, of the United States-all around great guy, fantastic leader and adored by the entire nation for his infectious smile. There is only one problem-Anthony DiNozzo is head over heels in love with SSA Leroy Jethro Gibbs.
1. What Happens at the White House

All The King's Men: What Happens at the White House, Stays at the White House  
>Humour, AU, PWP<br>Summary: Anthony DiNozzo, President – Yes, of the United States – all around great guy, fantastic leader and adored by the entire nation for his infectious smile. There is only one problem – Anthony DiNozzo is head over heels in love with Secret Service Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

A/N: This is the side fic to the president!Tony fic that I haven't even written yet. So sue me. LOL. And this is a Birthday Pressie for the wonderful taylorgibbs. Happy Birthday Hun!

Oh, and this is totally unbeta'd. *g*

* * *

><p>"<em>What<em>!" the loud cry coming from a corridor in the East Wing could probably be heard for miles.

"Gibbs, shush! It's fucking two in the morning," Kate hissed, digging an index finger into her ear so she wouldn't go deaf from the yelling. "There is no need to wake the entire fucking White House."

"What… Why… _How_ could you let this happen!" Gibbs hissed back. "_You _were supposed to be _watching_ him."

"Well, I couldn't follow him into the bathroom now _can I_!" Kate jabbed his fingers at Gibbs' well-muscled chest. "You were the one that put me on this, something about you needing time off from him."

"But you said…" Gibbs was at a lost for words. "I was only gone for a week! You said you'll keep him out of trouble!"

"I said, I'll keep an eye on him, but you're the only one he listens to!" Kate glared at Gibbs, who glared back at her with equal ferocity. "He only ever listens to you!"

"But you're his sister!"

"Half-sister, _illegitimate_ half-sister," Kate snorted. She had nothing to do with that rat-bastard DiNozzo Sr., thank God.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Fine. Now, tell me, how the hell could he have gotten _that_!"

"Gibbs, you're raising your voice again," Kate raised an eyebrow. "How the hell would I know? He must've contacted one of his old frat-buddies. I can't believe I dated one of them."

Gibbs growled in frustration.

One week. He needed one fucking week to go up to Stillwater to visit his dad and this happens.

"And the booze?" Gibbs shook his head.

"Ducky. Who else?" Kate's lips twitched. The good doctor had just gotten back from visiting relatives in Scotland, and Single Malts were of course the present of choice. "I heard this bottle was five hundred a pop."

"Figures," Gibbs sighed exasperatedly. "You go and get some sleep, and take Pacci and Burley with you," he pointed at the other two secret service agents who were guarding the presidential bedroom door. "I'll go take care of it."

"Good luck," Kate shot Gibbs a look of sympathy. Tony was her brother, and she knew her brother well. Too well. Despite being born of different fathers, she and Tony had always been close.

Gibbs just glared at her before turning and strolling straight into the suite without knocking.

"Tony, what the hell did you…" Gibbs started loud but he stopped mid-stream when he saw what was going on in the bedroom.

Anthony DiNozzo, Tony to his friends and close circle, lay sprawled out on the massive bed, his shirt sloppily pulled out of his form-fitting jeans, the buttons undone. His hair was styled in the controlled chaos that Gibbs hadn't seen since… well, since before Tony became President. Tony glanced over to the door, looking through his long, thick lashes, and gave a pout.

Gibbs swallowed, hard, but he wasn't about to let the younger man get away with this. "Don't you pout at me. Where's the bottle?"

Tony shook his head, still pouting slightly, and his lips, red from alcohol-induced circulation, looked entirely too kissable.

"Tony…" Gibbs' tone was now more forceful, authoritative. He tried not to look at the tanned, lightly furred skin under the open shirt. Who would believe that the POTUS would be such a lightweight? Sure he could bong a beer, but he'd be down for the count before you can say 'goodnight'. "Hand it over. You've had enough."

"Nah uh. Don't wanna," Tony got up slightly, leaning on one elbow and still pouting. "Not unless you come over here and lie with me."

"No," Gibbs flat out refused, his arm crossed in front of his chest.

"C'mon, Jethro, I'll make it worth your while," Tony batted his lashes.

"Don't play cute with me," Gibbs quirked an eyebrow.

Tony's body sagged, like a balloon deflating from a hole. "You're no fun at all."

Gibbs just stared at him. _That's ok_, the corner of Tony's lips curled into a smirk, _he'll break, eventually_. Thinking that, Tony got up slowly from the bed, his movement graceful and efficient.

_What is he playing at_? Gibbs only had a short moment to ponder that question before the sight in front of him stole his words.

Tony got off the bed, and began walking towards Gibbs. His hands cradled his side, and moved slowly but steadily up the front of his own torso, up to his neck, and gave a light, massaging grip before one of them slid under the open front of his shirt. His fingers moved with tenderness, until they came across the small dark nub peeking from the fur.

"Hmm…" Tony pinched his own nipple, and gave a satisfying moan.

Gibbs stood there, unmoving, but he could feel the pressure building in his pants. He swallowed again.

Tony let his fingers rub and play with one nipple until it was completely erect, before moving on to the other, all the while moan and gasp at the sensation that was sending shivers down his spine.

He shrugged out of his shirt, letting it fall straight down. His hands then proceeded to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He turned, and allowed his hands to wonder up his front again, grazing his neck, and up the back of his head, fingers carding through his hair. Keeping his fingers in his hair, he turned slightly, and gave a pouty glance at Gibbs, before he started slowly grinding his hips, like he was dancing to an imaginary pole.

Gibbs could now see what Kate was talking about. It was on Tony's right hip. It wasn't big, wasn't anything flashy that he would've expected from Tony. The design was swirly, clearly drawn by an artist with a very talented hand, and even through all the whirly loops he could still make out the entwined J and T.

"Tony," Gibbs finally sounded, but his voice had dropped an octave.

"Yes, Jethro?" Tony looked back at him again, a small grin played at the corner of his lips. He slipped one of his hands down his side to his back and into his jeans. "Like what you see?"

Gibbs didn't answer. He's had enough. He strolled forward, a feral glint in his eyes, and stood right up behind Tony.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to mess with the shark if you don't want to get bitten?"

"But what if I want to get bitten?" Tony smirked, and pushed his ass back, grinding it against Gibbs.

Gibbs just snorted. He glided his one hand up Tony's arm, satisfied at the goose bumps his touch set off, and the other hand went south, caressing Tony's thigh. Then, with a move much too quick to react too, he griped the younger man by the torso, and pressed him back, hard, towards himself.

Gibbs fingers moved upwards until he found the harden nubs Tony had played with earlier, pinching it at the same time as he lightly bit Tony between his neck and shoulders.

"Ahh!" Tony let out a gasping sigh at the pleasurable pain. "Jet!" he screamed.

Gibbs licked and sucked on the bite, knowing that it would turn into a nice mark in the morning. He let his hand drop, coming to where the ink was and slowly massaged it.

"Did it hurt?" Gibbs whispered into Tony's ears, sending another wave of shivers down his spine. He knelt down slowly, and allowed his tongue to trace the whirly, loopy patterns. Gibbs was shocked and pissed off, but he couldn't help feeling smug for Tony's need to mark himself as his.

"No, not really," Tony puttered out the words, his upper brain function all but ceased at the sensations Gibbs was wreaking on his body. "Jet…" he was begging now. "Touch me."

"Should I?" Gibbs stood back up and nipped Tony just behind his ear, and said slowly in his low growl. "I don't think I should, you've been a bad boy."

"Please…" Tony was flying so high now he couldn't form complete sentences except to beg.

Gibbs pushed Tony forward until they came back to the side of the bed, and released him, tugging his jeans down – commando, huh? – after which he dropped his jacket, undid his own pants, pulling it down with the boxers in one smooth motion.

"Lube?" Gibbs asked, dragging a hand up Tony's thigh, coming to the leaking hardness.

"I'm ready," Tony whispered sheepishly. "I… prepared myself."

"Thought you were going to get lucky tonight?" Gibbs smirked. "Looks like you're right on the money."

Gibbs pushed Tony forward so he was bent over the bed, arms braced on the bed, and with one swoop, he slid home into the welcoming heat of Tony's body.

"God, Tony," Gibbs said, plastering small kisses on Tony's shoulder and back, before he began to pull out, almost completely, and thrust back in. And in, and in. "I missed you," Gibbs grunted out as he moved with a strong steady rhythm.

"Jethro," Tony gasped out Gibbs' name when Gibbs brushed pass his prostate.

"You're mine, you got that?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear as he pounded his ass. He tightened his grip on Tony's cock, and began to move at the same frequency as his thrusts.

"God, Jet!" Tony cried out. "'m close… so close…"

"Come for me, Tony," Gibbs growled. "Come."

Tony came with a scream, as if on cue, all over Gibbs' hand. He muscles tightened around Gibbs as his orgasm ripped through him, pulling Gibbs' over the edge. Gibbs came with a loud cry of Tony's name, and released deep into Tony's body before collapsing on to the bed next to Tony.

"You know," Gibbs began, his clean hand came up to caress Tony's sweaty skin and hair, "I meant what I said. You're mine, you don't need to do anything to prove that."

"I know," Tony turned his head over to face Gibbs, his eyes drooping from exhaustion. "But I wanted this. Kate would never have let me do it if I asked."

"Come here," Gibbs got up, took the rest of his clothes off, and cleaned them both up with some wet-naps before tugging back the sheets. He got in after Tony, spooning behind him with his arm wrapped securely around Tony's midriff.

"I love you," the whisper was the last thing Tony heard before he drifted off with a smile.


	2. In Sickness and In Health

All The King's Men: In Sickness and In Health  
>Established Relationship, HurtComfort, AU  
>Summary: Tony has the flu, and Gibbs can't help feeling protective.<p>

A/N: Second side!Fic in my President!Tony 'verse. Caught a bug from a coworker couple weeks ago, and was sick for a whole weekend. I was actively avoiding doing anything work related so sick!Tony decided to help me procrastinate. Actually, he barged into my shower and demanded that I write so he could have protective!Gibbs all to himself. Not that I don't like nekkid!Tony in my shower but… *roll eyes*

Beta by the lovely silvertales :)

* * *

><p>Gibbs burst into the meeting room with two other agents on his tail after hearing a loud thud and commotion coming from within.<p>

"What happened?" Gibbs demanded loudly with a glare around the room as he came bursting in, but everyone was either too stunned by what happened or too afraid of his glare to speak up.

Finally, after a few seconds of dead silence, someone managed to pull themselves together to speak. "Gibbs, it's the President," Kate looked up from the floor beside the head of the table and spoke, "he just collapsed."

"Mr. President? Tony?" Gibbs yelled as he rushed to Tony's side. After shaking him and getting no response, Gibbs put the back of his hand to Tony's forehead. "Damn it, he's burning up. Kate, call Ducky, tell him get down here NOW!"

While Kate was busy calling Ducky, Gibbs took off his jacket to place under Tony's head and patted the flushed face gently.

"Hey, Tony. Tony, baby," Gibbs said in a low whisper while running a hand from Tony's forehead down to his cheek. There was no need to officially out the both of them even if everyone in that room already knew about it. "C'mon, babe, wake up. I need you to stay with me."

"Mm…" Gibbs finally relaxed his shoulders when a quiet moan came out of Tony's lips. "Jethro?"

"Hey… I'm here," Gibbs' lips were pressed into a hard line in worry, but his eyes were smiling with relief. "How're you feeling?"

"Cold, achy," Tony pouted, and Gibbs had to give himself a mental head slap to remind himself that Tony was sick and they're in public, so that he wouldn't try to devour those too-adorable pouting lips in front of twenty other people.

"You have a fever," Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me or Kate that you're not feeling well?"

"'Cause you guys would make me go see Ducky," Tony looked sheepishly in the direction of his own toes.

"Make a hole," the doctor's voice could be heard from the doorway. "All of you, clear out! Well, don't just stand there. Move!"

"Well, now you're going to regardless," Gibbs stared at the reluctant man, who simply pouted some more and looked away from Gibbs. Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head in defeat.

"Now what do we have here?" Ducky knelt down opposite Gibbs at Tony's side. His new resident, Jimmy Palmer, was trying to maneuver the stretcher around the furniture.

"I came in after I heard the noises, and Kate told me that he'd collapsed right in the middle of the weekly staff meeting," Gibbs looked up at the elder doctor. "He's burning up."

Ducky checked Tony's temperature, pulse and blood pressure, and took out his penlight. "Say 'ahh'," the doctor coaxed and peered into Tony's mouth. "Well, it looks like a simple flu – his throat is starting to swell – but I'll run some tests. Mr. Palmer-"

"Yes, Dr. Mallard?" Palmer finally managed to get the furniture out of the way and maneuver the stretcher to their side.

"Will you be so kind as to help Agent Gibbs load the President onto the gurney so we can get our fearless leader back to the medical centre?" Ducky gestured to the cart. "Start him on IV saline and antipyretics, and draw some blood. Send it over to the lab when you're done."

"Right away, Doctor," Palmer answered cheerfully, and began to push the cart towards the door with two nurses on the other end of it. Gibbs followed closely behind them.

"Jethro, a moment, please?" Ducky called out to Gibbs.

"Does it have to be now, Ducky?" Gibbs sighed, his worried eyes trained on the retreating stretcher the whole time. The other two on-duty Secret Service agents automatically followed Tony and the medical staff when Gibbs gave them a nod.

"Mr. Palmer is perfectly capable of providing care for the President," Ducky raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," Gibbs conceded and glared at the old doctor. "Make it fast, you have one minute starting now."

Ducky rolled his eyes. "I just want to make sure that you'll keep an eye on Tony's health, Jethro. He's been under too much stress lately, and it's affecting his health. You know as well as I do that he will push himself until his body can't take it anymore."

"I know, Duck," Gibbs sighed, shaking his head. "I'll try. You know how stubborn he is."

"Yes, I do, that's why I'm asking you!" Ducky exclaimed. "He only ever listens to you, and sometimes Kate!"

"Alright, I'll talk to him."

"Now off you go. I will get those tests started, although I doubt it's anything more than a simple flu, exacerbated by fatigue due to stress," Ducky patted Gibbs' broad shoulder. "I'll have them send him upstairs to his room when the IV's done. Keep an eye on his temperature and fluids for the rest of the day and I'll be by to check on him later."

"Thanks, Duck," Gibbs said with a small, strained smile before hastily heading out the door towards the medical centre.

"Alright. Burley, Pacci, you guys are off rotation in five. I'll stay with the President tonight," Gibbs ordered. "Go home and get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Thanks, Gibbs," Pacci smirked with a knowing look in his eyes. "You sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Gibbs waved them off.

Pacci and Burley had both been there since the beginning, and they both knew how much of a pain in the ass Tony could be when he was sick. Gibbs had pretty much been the only person who could tame 'the most powerful man in America' when he was in one of his moods – aside from their Chief of Staff, Kate Todd.

This 'thing' that was going on between the President and Gibbs had been an open secret within the White House ever since the assassination attempt six months ago. Pacci would never be able to understand how or why, but it wasn't his place to judge. He respected the man for his principles. Gibbs had been the most amazing boss he'd ever had the opportunity to work for, even if the man could be a real bastard some times, and he never exploited, nor would, the power he could've had being the President's bedmate. That was just the kind of man he was.

And they had been good for one another – anyone who was close to the President could see that. Gibbs was less of a bastard when he was around Tony, and Tony looked… happy – genuinely happy, like his life was complete.

"Alright. Night, boss," Burley made a sloppy salute with a grin before he turned on his heel and left with Pacci.

As soon as Gibbs entered the door, he was greeted by a series of deep, congested coughs. He moved quickly to the side of the bed and sat down after stowing his gun in the safe inside the bedside table. Tony was curled up on his side facing Gibbs, his face burrowed into the pillow as he tried to muffle his coughs.

"Hey, babe," Gibbs gently slid a hand between the pillow and Tony's cheek, turning Tony's head away from the pillow so he could see his flushed face. His other hand was massaging soothing circles on the coughing man's back. "How're you feeling?"

"Stuffed up, achy," Tony coughed again. "I hate this."

"I know," Gibbs brushed the sweat-drenched hair away from Tony's forehead and leaned forward to press a kiss to his temple. "Ducky said it's the flu. He's got some meds for you to take after dinner; they'll make it easier for you to sleep."

Tony nodded reluctantly. He hated taking medication of any sort, but the coughing and the stuffed-up nose and the general discomfort of being sick had pretty much thwarted any will in him to protest.

"Gibbs?" there was three knocks on the door before it was open slightly, letting a small sliver of light into the darkened room. Kate's head appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Kate," Tony managed to greet her with his wheezy voice before going into another round of coughing.

"Kate?" Gibbs looked up from Tony. "What is it?"

"They've sent up some chicken noodle soup," Kate opened the door some more to let the staff push the cart in to the side of the bed. "Doctor's orders. The pills are on the cart as well."

"Got it. Thanks," Gibbs gave a smile before turning his attention back to Tony. Kate ushered the other man out and shut the door quietly.

"I don't want soup," Tony buried his face back into his pillow.

"That's not negotiable, you're eating this," Gibbs said sternly, brushing the back of his hand across Tony's cheek, checking for his temperature. Feeling no unusual heat, Gibbs sighed inwardly with relief. "Cynthia told me you've been skipping lunch again. Ducky said the reason you fainted this afternoon was because of your low blood sugar combined with the fever."

"I'm not hungry," Tony pouted at Gibbs.

"Tell you what," Gibbs took the hand towel that was on the night table and wiped the sweat from Tony's forehead. "You be good and finish the soup and your pills, I'll go take a shower, and after that, we can snuggle and watch a movie together. How does that sound?"

Tony bit his lower lip and frowned, looking like he's turning the deal over in his head before he finally nodded obediently. Because of both of their schedules and the nature of their relationship, they spent precious little time together. There was no way Tony would refuse an opportunity to spend time with his lover, sitting there watching a movie and simply relaxing in each other's company.

Gibbs helped him sit up, got the pillow fluffed so Tony could lean on it while being comfortably seated. The kitchen staff had been smart enough to put Tony's supper – soup and a couple of slices of toast – on a breakfast tray so it could be placed on the bed. After getting Tony settled and making sure he was actually eating, Gibbs stripped himself out of the suit, and quickly showered in the en suite. He came back out in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and carrying a small basin with a washcloth.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Gibbs removed the tray and left it on the ground away from the bed, smiling when he saw that Tony had managed to finish all the food.

Leaving the basin on the bedside table, Gibbs wet the washcloth and wrung it dry before he sat down and began to carefully wipe around Tony's face and neck, kissing the younger man's forehead and cheek as he went.

"Arms up," Gibbs lifted up the hems of Tony's t-shirt, pulling it off the younger man, and proceeding with the same care he'd administered on the face.

Finally, after everything had been put away, medicine taken and a movie selected, Gibbs climbed into bed, settling snug next to Tony, and wrapped an arm around the younger man securely. Tony's body relaxed against his immediately, and Gibbs began to run his other hand through Tony's hair and down his face, enjoying the rare opportunity to touch his lover without having to restrain himself.

"What the heck _is_ this?" Gibbs asked incredulously after the first twenty minutes, his hands working unconsciously at massaging Tony's neck and shoulders. "It doesn't make _any_ sense! "

"Jethro," Tony rolled his eyes and mumbled as he enjoyed Gibbs' large firm hands working out the kinks in his shoulder. "It's a science fiction fantasy movie. It doesn't have to make sense."

"What's this one called again?" Gibbs tried to remember but he couldn't. Not that it mattered; he wouldn't be watching it again - EVER.

"'The Fifth Element'. It's directed by Luc Besson – guy's a genius, by the way – and pretty much how Milla Jovovich started in the business after her modeling career. That alien language they were speaking? By the end of the movie they had the entire linguistics down and Milla could literally speak whole paragraphs in that language," Tony rattled off the trivia, only pausing when he began to cough again. He turned to his side so he could burrow his face into Gibbs' shoulder. "Ugh. I hate being sick," Tony whined then said thoughtfully. "But at least I get to have you all to myself."

"You know, being sick is supposed to be bad thing," Gibbs sighed, the arm that was wrapped around Tony began to stroke the younger man's back slowly. He brought his other hand up, carding through Tony's hair. "You scared the crap out of me today. I thought…"

The memory from six months ago began to assault Gibbs' mind. He tried not to think about the assassination attempt that had landed Tony in the ICU for two days, but he couldn't. Gibbs held Tony tighter as a cold shiver ran up his spine.

"What is it, Jethro?" Tony lifted his head slightly when Gibbs stopped mid-sentence to look at Gibbs' side-turned face. "What's wrong?"

Gibbs turned his head back to look at Tony, at his beautiful green eyes. "You know that I love you, right?" Gibbs asked, not at all surprised at his use of 'love'. It had been getting easier and easier to use that word around Tony – in fact, it'd been surprisingly easy for him to admit his feelings to Tony. It was a bit unnerving to feel so strongly about someone, but he liked this change in himself, feeling more at peace with himself. It was something he hadn't been able to do since Shannon and Kelly.

Tony nodded, face rubbing against Gibbs' t-shirt. "I love you too, Jeth."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you; I want to grow old with you; I want to be able to wake up every morning and see you sleeping next to me," Gibbs peppered kisses into Tony's hair where his lips could reach and then lifted Tony's face with a finger on his chin. "So please take better care of yourself, hmm?"

Tony nodded again. Of course he knew. "I'll try," Tony yawned the words, paused, and then asked hopefully but hesitantly, looking at his own twiddling fingers. "You're going stay tonight? The whole night?"

He hated to be so unsure of himself – he's the President of a country for crying out loud. He's supposed to be decisive and confident. But, with Gibbs, he was never sure, about anything. He never thought he'd love another person like this, so deeply and with the whole of his being, and the thought of losing something so precious scared him.

"Of course I'm staying," Gibbs frowned. _Where did that come from?_ Gibbs looked down at Tony's face, and the look on the younger man's face told him everything he needed to know. _Ah, hell._ He shook his head. "Silly. I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not later. Not. Ever." Gibbs tapped Tony's chin so the younger man would look up at him as he said clearly. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. Ya got that?"

"Got it," Tony nodded quietly, half burying his head onto Gibbs' chest so he could still watch the movie, although he was having a hard time concentrating on it.

"C'mon," Gibbs shimmied down slightly so Tony could use his shoulder as a pillow comfortably. "Sleep, Tony. I'll be right here when you wake up."


End file.
